1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic supports, and, more particularly, to a portable, adjustable, pneumatic lumbar support.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great deal of people who suffer from lower back pain that is derived from a number of sources. Many people suffer from residual pain that began as a result of a previous injury that never completely heals or is easily aggravated. Others suffer from pain that stems from an aggregation of years of improper posturing and insufficient exercise practices.
Regardless of its origin, essential in relieving this pain is the proper positioning of the lumbar vertebrae that make up the portion of the spine, about which most lower back pain occurs. Essential to a healthy lumbar region of the spine, the lumbar vertebrae cannot exhibit an excessive degree of curvature in their vertical orientation in order to ensure that the stress created by the weight of the body is absorbed and transferred vertically through the spine and pelvic region and to the legs.
Typically pain in the lumbar region is caused by an excessive anterior pelvic tilt, a result of poor posture, improper lifting and or obesity, creating an excessive curvature or arching of the lumbar region. Proper alignment of the lumbar lies in a normal position that is located between an anterior pelvic tilt and a posterior pelvic tilt (opposite an anterior tilt).
Conventional treatment of lower back pain caused by improper lumbar curvature consists of a series of pelvic tilt exercises, abdominal strengthening and buttocks strengthening, administered by a physical therapist, doctor, chiropractor and/or physical therapy assistant, followed by the application of a hot pack and/or cold pack or other similar device to the affected region. These pelvic tilt exercises use a variety of positive motion and stretching routines that strengthen the back muscles in the lumbar region and help to train proper lumbar curvature.
Using expensive equipment and services are often effective in relieving lower back pain. However, financial and insurance limitations often prevent these procedures from continuing for an extended period of time and, as a result, the pain can tend to recur.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can perform pelvic tilt exercises and stretches on their own at home or the office, as part of an exercise regimen or health maintenance routine, without requiring costly services and equipment.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe a back support device with an air bladder, means for inflating it, and a heating element with or without a rheostat. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,055, issued in the name of Sebastian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,942, issued in the name of Drulias et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,409, issued in the name of Grim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,346, issued in the name of Swanton and U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,883, issued in the name of Grim.
Several patents disclose a portable orthopedic device with an inflatable bladder. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,235, issued in the name of Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,503, issued in the name of Romano and U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,827, issued in the name of Bodeen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,841, issued in the name of Graham describes an inflatable cervical, cervico-thoracic, thoraco-lumbar and a lumbar exercising device.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the present invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.